


When Stars Align

by thestars_themoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon(ish), F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestars_themoon/pseuds/thestars_themoon
Summary: Weeks after the Battle of Crait and their brief alliance, Rey and Kylo Ren are once again enemies on opposite sides of the galactic war. The Resistance, laying low and lacking allies, looks to Rey for hope. Kylo, now leader of the First Order and free from Snoke's hold, is trying to establish his own rule. But problems arise when the force strikes up a connection between them once more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic attempt. Please be gentle. 
> 
> I originally began posting this on a Reylo-centric Amino group, but worked up the courage to start publishing it on here! I wanted to create something close to canon that I could see happening in IX, so be prepared for a slow burn, no smut romance (sorry!) with a healthy dose of angst, action and adventure thrown in for good measure. 
> 
> Total chapters is a rough guess, I may have to add more. Depends how carried away I get!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at ([thestars-themoon](http://thestars-themoon.tumblr.com/)). I am also a member and curator of the Amino group Reylo Community (username is ReyOfLight). Check it out, we're a lovely bunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Playlist -[Sunrise on Lake Pontchartrain by Alexandre Desplat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycnLUhi-CaE)_

Rey once thought the luscious green hues of Takodana was the most beautiful thing she’d ever see. As she sat watching the pale blue waves of light dance in the star speckled sky above, she realised she had been wrong. There was so much more beauty to see in the galaxy.

The wind blew with a chill and she pulled her thick cloak tighter around her.

In the wake of Crait, the resistance had fled to an abandoned base on the planet Yhin in the edges of the outer rim. The base consisted of a series of old tunnels and caves of all sizes, the vast network hewn into a crescent mountain range. It would be a perfect hiding place if it weren’t for the constant chill.

Rey shivered. She knew she had been out here for too long, but she wasn't ready to go back inside, not yet. And so she sat on the rocky ledge, idly trailing shapes in the dirt and listening to the chirps of the night's wildlife. The familiarity was somewhat comforting after the recent turn of events. She had spent years wishing to the stars at night alone, hoping for her life to just… begin. Wishing for her parents to come back.

Kylo’s harsh words had forced her to confront the uncomfortable truth of her past, and it hurt. At first she felt resentment towards him for the brutal honesty, for prising open a box she had tried so desperately to keep shut. But as the days wore on, she realised he had helped her. In his own twisted way.

It is a wound that would never truly heal, but at least she wasn’t denying its existence any more. She sighed quietly as she brushed away the dirt, her patterns vanishing.

Her parents were never going to return for her. They had never cared at all. And she was no one.

But now she was free.

The misguided hope that had chained her to Jakku had all but disappeared. Her face beamed as she took in the beautiful night. Things may be… complicated right now. Scary, even. Rey didn’t know what the future held, but she knew she wanted to see as much of the galaxy as possible.

The only thing holding her back? The small matter of a galactic war. No matter which way she looked at it, she was part of this now. It was becoming apparent after Luke’s sacrifice that people were starting to look to her as a hero, a beacon of hope for the resistance. Luke had reignited the faith in the force, and now she was expected to keep it burning.

Rey wanted to help, of course. To possibly shape the course of the galaxy and make things right. To be a Jedi and have a real purpose in this world... It was more than she could've ever hoped for. Part of her took pride in the fact that she was able to be looked up to for once, when it had been nothing but the opposite for a long, long time.

But right now she felt raw after her whirlwind awakening, and she had barely learned the ways of the force. It was like she was fumbling around in the dark, heavy with the burden of the Jedi legacy and fate of the resistance.

Rey did her best not to think too much about the implications of being the last light side force user at the resistances disposal. All that mattered right now was the calm night and brisk air. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace.

After some time she heard the soft crunching of footsteps coming towards her.

“I’m still not used to it.” said Poe softly, “Amazing, isn’t it?”

She glanced up at the pilot and smiled, “Yeah, it is.”

He took that as an invitation and sat down next to her on the rocky ledge.

“You know, I should report you for being out here. It’s past curfew” he said.

“I know. I’ve been inside most of the day… the fresh air was just far too tempting.” said Rey.

“I came out here for the same reason.” He paused and a half smile grew across his handsome face, “I won’t tell the General if you won't.”

She laughed, “Then you have a deal.” They jokingly shook hands and took up a comfortable silence.

Rey hadn’t spoken to Poe much since they had arrived. He was always busy, working tirelessly with General Leia co-ordinating supply runs, planning covert missions… He was pretty much her second in command now. It was easy being around him though, even if he could be a bit intense sometimes; he was blessed with an overabundance of charm.

“I’ve seen a lot of crazy stuff in my time, but what you did on Crait… with the rocks?”, he shook his head, “Thanks. For getting us out. We're lucky to have you on our side. ”

On their side. What side was it any more? They had been stationed here for nearly three weeks. The small numbers of aliies had been filtering in to the base since Leia sent her distress signal would never be enough to take the First Order down in a typical battle. Turning Kylo would have been enough perhaps… but Rey knew that was no longer an option. At least, not right now.

“Has… has there been any new information on the First Order?” Rey asked tentatively. She shifted her weight slightly, her crossed legs aching from sitting too long.

“Barely.” Poe sighed, his pleasant attitude slipping in to military focus in an instant. “All we know is that Snoke is dead and Kylo Ren is now the Supreme Leader. They haven’t launched any full scale assaults. The Supremacy was a huge part of their manufacturing and resources, despite their size they’ll be trying to scramble together. Just like us.”

A small part of Rey was relieved to hear Kylo hadn’t used the same ferociousness they had seen on Crait anywhere else in the galaxy. Yet. She wondered how he was faring with his new position. Anyone else would believe he would be revelling in sitting atop Snoke’s throne. Before their force connection she would’ve thought the same, but knowing him better now… she wasn’t so sure.

Rey mentally chided herself for letting her thoughts drift towards him again. She had thought time would help her feel better about the whole situation, but the image of his face the last time she saw him, so remorseful and still, had been seared in to her brain. She knew she did the right thing by cutting him off and yet the whole experience still left an ache in her chest that refused to go away.

Poe started pulling at some stray weeds near his feet and throwing them over the side of the ledge.

“I just can’t stand this waiting around," he said, "I get it, we’re low in numbers, weapons, allies... We couldn’t win this war right now. But just sitting here barely able do anything but wait is painful.”

“Doesn’t look like you’ve been idle to me.” reassured Rey. Everyone had been working so hard to get the resistance back up and running, none more so than Poe. “I’m sure there are other options. It only took one X-Wing to destroy the Death Star, didn’t it?” she said, remembering the tales of the great Luke Skywalker she'd heard passed around in cantina's and markets since she was a child.

“Yeah, that’s a good point.” Poe goes quiet again, seemingly deep in thought.

She takes the opportunity to say goodnight to the pilot, heading back in to the mountain. The caves are labyrinthine but she’s already learnt most of the routes by heart. After the years of scavenging ships the size of small cities, she had learnt a thing or two about remembering her way.

Finally, she steps in to her own little room, the heavy rusted door clunking shut behind her. She didn’t have much with her, choosing to keep the Jedi texts she stole from the tree safe and sound on the Falcon. Just her staff, satchel and a change of clothes. It was times like this she missed the comforting bubble she had made for herself in the shell of her walker. Of course she didn't want to go back to that life now, but this place didn't feel like home at all.

Rey glanced at the satchel. She had hidden the pieces of lightsaber in there the day they left Crait and had not looked at them since, unwilling to dwell on the moment it was broken and what it meant. She knew at some point she had to try and fix it though. She gingerly picked up a piece and held it up to the light of the crude floor lamp in the corner for a clearer look.

The metal casing had been shattered in to a number of parts, leaving the khyber crystal exposed and broken in half completely. Her knowledge of the force wasn’t great but she could make an educated guess - this wouldn’t work again.

She would have to find another, somehow. Rey had no idea where to start, but in the very least she could ask C-3PO for known locations for the crystals.

“Can’t call myself a Jedi without a lightsaber.” she mumbled to herself. She already missed the weight of it in her hand, and the strength she felt wielding such a formidable weapon.

Rey dimmed the light and settled in to the low makeshift bed, hoping that her late foray outside had wasted enough energy to stop thinking about… him.

She had closed their connection on Crait. She thought it had worked.

But every now and then, she would feel him at the edge of her consciousness, smokey tendrils of the force reaching out to her for a connection, as though testing the waters. Rey had to concentrate on keeping her guard up.

She hadn’t failed yet.

Rey huffed in the darkness and turned in bed, once again annoyed at herself for thinking about him. She resorted to a trick that helped her to sleep on sweltering Jakku nights. Piece by piece, she visualised the parts of her old speeder and how they fitted together, and before long she fell in to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe some of you out there have already subscribed to this fic, oh my lawd. Thank you! I never expected anyone to read let alone leave kudos or subscribe. It is very much appreciated, as is any feedback ^_^
> 
> Now I have to get my arse in gear and make sure I keep it going for you!
> 
> Hmm... Let's get a little taste of Kylo, shall we?
> 
>  
> 
> _Chapter playlist -[Be True by Abel Korzeniowski](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIFTAwZZt9o)_

The violent crashes of waves assaulted Kylo's ears as he paced down the command shuttle landing ramp. A mist of fine rain left a damp coating on everything, and the heavy grey clouds hanging in the sky didn't do much to improve first impressions of the island. It was a strange feeling after searching for so long... he had finally found old masters hiding place. Albeit a little too late.

Ahch-To. So this is where his uncle had come to die?

A black clad Knight of Ren sent ahead to scout, Castann, stood at the base of the ramp waiting to report. Recalling the Knights from their missions in the far reaches of the galaxy back to his side was one of Kylo's first orders as Supreme Leader, and admittedly a selfish tactical move. While he was certain he alone could take down Hux quickly if the occasion called for it, having more force users around would make doubly sure he stayed in line. Kylo's new elevated rank meant keeping an eye on him was surprisingly more difficult.

He paused his stride in front of the Knight.

“Anything?” Kylo asked.

The Knight shook his head, his face obscured by a dark mask, “The tree you spoke of was set alight some time ago, Supreme Leader. There's nothing left inside but ashes.”

“You're sure?” 

The Knight nodded. Kylo paused, weighing his options. There didn't appear to be much on the island, and yet... the moment he had landed he had felt a surge in the force. As if in answer to his thoughts, a strong breeze sent his cloak billowing around him, nudging him further inland. There was something here he needed to see, he was certain of it.

“I want the whole island searched,” said Kylo, refusing to give up so easily, “They must be somewhere.”

Ever since he had seen a quick flash of the ancient looking books in Rey's mind, he had wanted to acquire them. He was unsure of their contents, but knowing they were stored inside an ancient force tree and guarded by his uncle all this time... they must have been important. There was no telling what knowledge lay waiting between the pages. Snoke had taught him much, but that didn't stop Kylo from feeling there was something missing from his training.

Castann nodded once more and moved ahead to a small squad of Stormtroopers to relay his orders. They had already rounded up the islands few inhabitants – short amphibian looking creatures – with blasters trained on the group should one decide to play hero. Some were silent as the grave, others muttered under their breaths as if the situation was a trivial inconvenience. One stared at him with such hatred, the expression so out of place on the creatures face, that Kylo had to hold back a smirk.

Too impatient to wait around for his men to do all the work while he was glared at by the locals, Kylo hiked up the side of the island himself, the sound of chaotic waves fading with every step. To think Luke had spent is latter years on this pathetic rock in self imposed exile... Had he sought to punish himself? Had he been studying these books? What had he hoped to achieve? There was something about this island that certainly felt different... as though the force was more palpable, the once low thrum now a chorus of hushed voices whispering in his ear.

He could feel it guiding him now along the cliff side and in to a small clearing with a gathering of domed stone huts. There was one that he was drawn to above all others. Kylo headed inside, the heavy metal door protesting with a screech as he pushed it open. The room was light on belongings, a few jars here and there, crude cooking utensils and a set of weathered brown clothes on a primitive bed. A simple wooden staff leant against the wall.

Kylo picked it up and looked it over, wondering how Luke had really coped here so isolated from everything and everyone he knew. For a time after he abandoned the academy, Kylo had felt just as isolated. He didn't remember much of those months in which he became Kylo Ren, the adjustment was almost a blur to him. The gruelling training Snoke had insisted on had been his only constant for a while... And the nightmares.

Even now he could remember his uncles face clearly, lit an unnatural shade of green and filled with hate, poised to make the killing blow. Night after night the image shook him awake leaving him breathless and drenched in sweat.

_“Ben, I'm sorry.”_

That was all he had to say. Luke had finally admitted to his mistake years too late. Kylo hadn't wanted to hear it, hellbent on driving his lightsaber through his uncles heart. He wanted to make him pay for the attempt on his life and the inner turmoil he had unleashed. His uncle, however, had challenged him in a way he had never predicted, robbing Kylo of his only chance for revenge. 

The thought of how everything had turned out sparked the tempered rage inside. Kylo growled and threw the walking stick across the room, sending jars crashing to the stony ground. As he stood with fists clenched, a glint of metal in the light caught his eye. He paced over to it, curious as to what else his uncle may have been hiding. The compass. 

Luke had given it to him shortly after he joined the Jedi academy. The relic was supposedly capable of finding the first Jedi temple. Luke had said once he had completed his training, they would go on a mission together to find it. Even now, Kylo remembered the taste of excitement he felt at the prospect of finding a real Jedi temple, travelling the galaxy with his master. 

He never got the chance to go on that adventure. 

He'd left the compass behind in the ruins of the academy, discarded and forgotten in the chaos. Kylo removed his glove and picked up the relic, the silver metal cold to the touch. It was still in perfect condition. Well, he thought, if he couldn't have the books, at least this was better than nothing. He hoped he would have time to see if it could be used for locating other important places across the galaxy, but his new position in the First Order was taking up nearly all of his time now. 

So much had changed in only a few weeks. Kylo now had as much power and control he could ever want, the loyalty of potentially thousands, a legacy that eclipsed even that of his notorious grandfather. It was what he had strived for since he had razed the training academy to the ground. He was finally fulfilling his destiny. 

He snickered in the silent room. For someone who had everything he had wanted he felt... Alone. Ever since his uncles light had faded away so too had Kylo's sharp bitterness. It had fuelled him for so many years, revenge had been all he had thought about. With Luke and Han gone, there was nowhere to direct his resentment. With no guidance from a master either, he was feeling as lost as ever. 

The sound of the wind lashing the hut around him dulled and he felt a familiar tug in the force, distracting him from his thoughts. Her light was calling to him once more. He pocketed the compass and quickly paced out in to the open air, following the pull as though tethered to it. 

There, lying asleep in the centre of the clearing, was Rey. 

He let out a shallow breath, only now realising how desperately he had wished to see her again. He had been so sure she had found a permanent way to block him out or sever the connection between them. Since the last time they saw each other, he had flickered constantly between hate and admiration. Hate for how she had made him feel, the latter for choosing to distance herself from him. For being a better person than he could ever hope to be. Despite he fact they were outside in broad daylight, to see her sleeping like this felt far too intimate. He turned away from her, feeling like an intruder. 

If he was honest with himself, he hadn't yet recovered from her brutal rejection. Ever since Rey had entered his life it was as though he had been two steps behind. He had underestimated her at every turn. But after they defeated Snoke's men together, he thought he had finally worked her out, and she him. He thought he'd found someone who understood him completely, the one who could accept every part of the mess of a human being he was. 

He had offered her everything. But she chose to take his saber and leave him. 

It was not as though Kylo felt entitled to her affection. Instead, Rey's dismissal only confirmed what he already knew - that he was unworthy. Unworthy of her time. Unworthy of her affection. Unworthy of anything good. 

He had allowed her to tear through his carefully constructed mask to the weak man underneath, and it had almost destroyed him. 

_"You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo."_

Snoke's insult echoed in his mind, a reminder that Rey would be his undoing if he let her sway him. She could ruin everything he had worked so hard for. 

Yet here she was, curled in a ball for warmth under a rough blanket, quiet and unassuming. Her shoulder was exposed to the cold and before Kylo registered what was happening, he had gently tugged the blanket to cover the bare skin. He dropped the sheet as though it stung and hurriedly shoved his glove back on his hand, ashamed of his lack of resolve to block her out. 

Like it or not, she was his weakness. And a problem he wasn't sure how to solve. 

He turned and trudged back down the cliff side, ignoring the urge to look at her once more. Suddenly admiring the dismal view seemed like a much better option. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such short chapters, they do start to get a little longer as the story goes on :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Chapter Playlist -[Celestial Bodies by Henry Jackman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4SCxVdTmD4)_

A shaft of pale light streamed through a hole in the ceiling, illuminating Rey as she twisted and ducked in mock combat. Leia had gifted the space to her not long after they had landed on Yhin, the General keen for her to have a place to train in peace. When everything else about her life felt so up in the air practicing with her staff felt like a welcome relief. The routine, so similar to one she spent her precious free time on in the past, dampened any overthinking she was prone to when she didn't have an immediate goal.

Rey hadn't even touched on her force abilities yet, however, unsure of how to practice with her new found power. Luke had given her a good understanding of the basics... She knew now how to sense it, and all about the cyclical in nature of the force. Working on actually harnessing that power though? Not so easy.

She had never been one to procrastinate; self motivation was all that had helped her survive alone for so many years. This just felt like too huge a task to deal with alone. She wanted to blame her hesitation on how she worked better under pressure, and the lull in resistance activity had made her idle. But she knew deep down it was something else entirely.

Fear.

Of not living up to the legendary status Luke and his predecessors had left behind. Fear of her own instincts after so easily following the darkness on Ahch-To, with no one like Luke to help break her from its hold. And she feared accidentally striking up the connection with Kylo and not having the faintest idea how to deal with it again. She wasn't sure if it was even possible, but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling that he was present in some way, a ghost that had never left her side since invading his mind.

So instead Rey chose to stay in her comfort zone, a safe space where she knew her strengths. She focused on the repetitive strikes on the mannequins spread out in front of her, letting her years of training flow through her, the moves ingrained so well it was almost like a dance.

She was so engrossed that it took a while to notice the chill that came over her, the fine hairs on her arms standing on edge despite the sweat she was working up. Rey grimaced, realising all too quickly what was happening.

Had she dropped her concentration for too long? Was there any way she could've avoided this? It had been weeks since she had seen him knelt before her in defeat on Crait. Since his piercing dark eyes looked to her own with such remorse. She didn't want to see them again because of how they made her feel. Whenever he was involved things became so much more complicated.

Her heart began to race as the soft invisible waves in the air signalled the change in the force around her. Rey continued striking the mannequins, pretending she couldn't feel it. Pretending that his sudden appearance hadn't shattered her peaceful focus in seconds and unsettled her to her core.

She had had this conversation with herself too many times on sleepless nights, knowing that if they were to continue on their separate paths they would have to remain distant. She wasn't sure if it were even possible, given their positions in the war... she would have to face him again as an enemy at some point. A fact she was finding hard to come to terms with. It wasn't how she had wanted things to go, but if he stayed true to his course it's the only way it could end.

Rey had failed to change his mind and she would have to deal with the consequences of that.

Kylo emerged slowly from the shadows in front of her like a phantom, stepping hesitantly in to the light. Rey couldn't help but steal a glance.

He was still in black, of course, but instead of sporting his usual dramatic cape he was wearing a plain vest, his muscular arms bare and covered with a sheen of sweat. His midnight hair was slightly shorter, more formal, though it seemed sweat had left it in a tousled mess. Kylo even looked taller than she remembered. Maybe that's what being a Supreme Leader did to you, she thought. His lightsaber was drawn, spitting its quiet rage at his side.

She almost looked to his eyes before catching herself and faltering, forcing her gaze back to the mannequin. She tried to keep her composure restrained, but inside she was panicking. She would just... have to ignore him. What more could they have to say to each other?

She twirled the staff around and hit the mannequins again and again, loud thumps echoing off the rocky walls. She could feel his gaze on her and heard the gentle 'whoosh' of his lightsaber deactivating.

_Don't. Look. You can do this._

She sensed him take a slow step towards her.

“Rey?” he said. The way he spoke her name, low and so... gently, as though he couldn't quite believe this was happening either, struck a chord within her. It made her want to fight against every thought to stay away from him. She had been trying so hard to push their connection away because this is exactly what she wanted to avoid. And yet she would have to confront him anyway. The frustration of having this situation thrust upon her bubbled up inside, the strikes on the mannequins becoming louder. How was she supposed to distance herself from him if they were both subjected to this every time their concentration slipped for a moment? Was the force joking at their expense?

_Why can't I switch this. Thing. OFF -_

Rey suddenly pushed out with the force towards Kylo, sending some mannequins flying right off their posts. One smacked hard in to the wall while another went straight through Kylo's body. To his credit he only flinched slightly before glaring at her.

She cast her eyes over his face, all the pain of that day rushing back. Her blind hope. His tempting offer. Luke's sacrifice.

“Why am I not surprised,” he said with a wry smile, “Always the first one to attack.”

Rey said nothing, she just continued to glare back at him, breathing heavily.

“Good use of the force,“ he praised, looking towards the fallen mannequins, one crumpled almost beyond use, “for a beginner, at least. A stick won't be of much use to you now, however.”

The mocking tone riled her her up even more. She really was not in the mood for this.

“If you hadn't insisted on breaking my only lightsaber, I wouldn't have to use my 'stick',” she snapped.

"That was as much a fault of yours as it was mine." he said sternly, "If you had let go..."

“Kylo,” she said, cutting him off. His eyes narrowed at the mention of his name, “We can't do this.” Bickering would get them nowhere.

She began hauling up a discarded mannequin from the floor, intent on fixing it and finishing her training session.

“Do you think I want to see you?” he cast a glance around the room, suddenly interested in the blank rocky walls, “It's... inconvenient.”

That stung. It felt as though they were back to square one, throwing insults at each other. They had been able to talk more freely to each other with a level of intimacy Rey had never experienced with another soul. He was building up his walls again though. Rey placed a mannequin on the stand and turned towards him, gathering her strength to stubbornly keep her wall just as solid as his. If he could forget what happened then so could she.

“Then can we agree to ignore it?" she asked, "Ignore each other?”

They stood in an awkward silence. He looked her up and down as if in judgement, not doing a very good job of ignoring her at all, before finally holding her gaze.

“Agreed” he said coldly, eye twitching ever so slightly.

“Good” Rey snapped back. Really, aside from cutting herself off from the force entirely (which she wasn't even sure she could do, exactly) this was her next best option. If anyone here ever found out about these... moments they have together? Rey tried not to think about it. She had to admit, he was right. It was inconvenient.

So why was she so annoyed?

With the line now drawn and her patience all but gone, her desire to stay and continue training disappeared. She was ashamed to admit that she just wanted to run away from it all, just like she did when anything got too hard for her to process. Rey turned to leave thinking now was a good time as any to start their deal.

“Rey?” said Kylo quietly. She stopped in her tracks and looked back towards him. His face was blank, almost as if the wretched mask he used to wear was back in place to cover any emotion he held.

“Don't get in my way. Or this will end with one of us dead.”

"I'll do whatever I have to to stop the war." she said, the veiled threat coming out with more confidence than she felt. She would do a lot to end all this conflict and make things right. It was clear someone as powerful as Kylo would have to be taken down or else the galaxy would never be safe, and so far she was the only one who could match him. Could she take his life though?

She glanced away from his intense stare, hoping he didn't see her own doubts written across her face. He was still looking at her as she turned once more and marched for the exit, leaving him alone in the training room, fists clenched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know I said chapters would get a little longer? I lied. Working full time, job searching, and dating is pretty time consuming (and, er, doesn't help that I may have seen Captain Marvel 3 times? Huh).
> 
> I hope to have another chapter up next weekend. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Playlist -[Coronation by Ramin Djawadi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbiqlaXluzw)_

Rey's figure faded quickly before his eyes. It took a moment to adjust back to his own reality, the low engine hum and sterile grey walls of the Finalizer helping to reel him back in. He breathed in deeply and reached for a cloth, drying the sweat from his face.

He had thought an intense training session would be enough to keep thoughts of her at bay.

The force, it seems, had other plans.

Kylo hoped his warning was convincing enough to make her stay away. To stay safe. It seemed they were both on a collision course towards each other, a conflict between them felt almost inevitable. If Rey didn't want to join him she could at least avoid the fight and survive.

Despite the fact they had known each other for a fraction of time, he knew enough of her stubbornness and persistence to guess Rey wouldn't stop fighting until the very end. And neither would he.

Kylo turned the dark lightsaber hilt in his hand, wondering if he could ever take her life if it came to it. An image of her face flashed through his mind, lit blood red and contorting in pain. He tightened his grip. Even just the thought of having to snuff out her light was too much to bear.

Maybe she would heed his words this time.

He took a bracing shower, every icy drop numbing him to the encounter and washing away the empathy he felt. Within a few minutes Kylo had composed himself, the black layers he wore fortifying him like armour. It was easier to pretend he had it together, and just as well - he was due a report in the throne room.

Hux was already waiting for him when he arrived. The dark, angular throne loomed before him, the statement of opulence and pageantry a leftover token of his former Master. Snoke had made sure to have his own dedicated space in every large First Order ship so his presence could be felt everywhere.

He resisted the urge to scowl.

Kylo had always hated that throne. He had lost count of how many times he had knelt silently in front of Snoke, working so hard to contain the chaotic sea of emotions raging under the surface, aware that every stray thought and unwelcome feeling was being scrutinised.

If he thought there would be no lasting ramifications he would have every one of Snoke's thrones dismantled. Holding these meetings in smaller quarters would be preferable, but the illusion of power the large rooms added was too valuable to him during the transition of power. Kylo needed to fill Snoke's role as much as he could to keep the First Order going. And so he sat on the throne, the glorified chair stiff and quite uncomfortable, eyeing Hux with disdain as the General approached the dais. 

It appeared the feeling was mutual.

“Back from your dalliance on Ahch-To, I see. Worth the trip?” a smirk appeared on his lips.

“That's none of your concern” replied Kylo. A spark of annoyance lit the Generals eyes. He knew for certain Hux didn't like being out of the loop, so of course Kylo wouldn't divulge any information to him. He couldn't deny the surge of petty enjoyment that gave him.

“Well, while you were off playing detective we've been hard at wo-” his hands suddenly clawed at his throat, as though he was pulling at an invisible noose. As his face turned an ugly shade of pink, Kylo wondered how long it would take for Hux to accept their dynamics were different now. HE was in charge. And he didn't take kindly to being mocked.

It was an extreme measure, he knew, but it was necessary. Hux's defiance would only grow if he didn't feel threatened by Kylo's powers. The General had control of troops, the fleet and countless weapons, but the force was one thing he would never be able to bend to his will. So Kylo used it to his advantage.

“That's no way to speak to your leader. Watch your tone... General” He relaxed his hold after a few more seconds. Hux collapsed to the floor in a heap and sucked in desperate breaths. After the day he had had, Kylo really wasn't in the mood for insipid patronising from the man.

Hux got back on his feet and smoothed over his dishevelled hair, visibly shaken.

“Apologies” he managed to grind out. There was a brief silence before Kylo gestured to him to carry on.

Hux hesitantly obliged, “We've had news of an underground resistance group on Lothal. They've been sabotaging First Order food supplies deployed from their main space port.“

“So... yet again, your troopers have been unable to maintain order.” 

Hux's face remained still, but Kylo could feel the anger at the criticism rolling off the man in waves. Their hold on Lothal was a recent and tenuous one, but important to the running of their growing fleet. They would have to tread carefully.

“What would you advise General?” asked Kylo. He may not like the man but he was aware Hux had much more experience in the Order and its inner workings. Kylo still felt very much like an outsider. As much as he hated to admit it, Hux's advice sometimes had value. 

The General clasped his hands behind his back, “I say we make an example of them. Destroy the port. There's plenty of other places we get our supplies, it would be no big loss to us.”

Not too long ago Kylo would have agreed with him. He had ordered a settlement to be brought to the same fate on Jakku. An entire town massacred by his troops. At the time, the choice had come easily, the heartless nature easier to adopt when he was hidden behind a mask.

He had wanted control and revenge, hell-bent on finding his uncle and making him pay. But with every step since then, his choices had continued chipping away at his conscience. Kylo wondered if his grandfather ever felt this way at the height of the Empire. If he too could still hear the screams of the people he condemned to die, barely able to sleep at night with the weight of his past choices.

Hux cleared his throat. Kylo hadn't realised he was being spoken to.

“How do you wish to act?” Hux repeated.

“We can't destroy their biggest trading port. It would damage their economy which could even have negative affects for us in the long run. And any innocents killed will only add to their reasoning for rebellion and stoke the fire.”

He could tell by his still face that the General wasn't keen on the idea, but unfortunately for him he wasn't the one sitting on the throne.

“Round up any rebels you can find, we will interrogate them to find the source,” ordered Kylo, “Leave the port alone.”

Hux huffed. “The last time you thought interrogation was the best course of action we lost the entirety of Starkiller base.”

Kylo opened his hand, the movement enough to make Hux flinch instinctively. But he didn't use the force this time. After all, Hux was technically right... Interrogating Rey instead of capturing the droid had indeed been an error in judgement.

But it was a decision that had changed everything. He remembered the strange mix of emotions he watched her from across the interrogation room. The intense curiosity he felt about her, the strange sensation in the force, as though they were... tethered. As though his life had been building to their meeting.

It was mistake that he wasn't sure he regretted making.

Kylo instead stood from the throne, the dais offering him a good height from which to look down on Hux. 

“Bring the rebels to me, “ he commanded.

Hux bowed his head, “Right away, Supreme Leader.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a quick thank you to [AllMadeofGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMadeofGlass) for beta reading this chapter! ^_^
> 
> _Chapter Playlist -[ Maester by Ramin Djawadi ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szU8yORcJnI)_

Once her irritation from the surprise meeting subsided, Rey wandered into the cavernous hangar housing the resistance ships. She made the trip as often as she could, the sight still something that awakened a childlike excitement inside her, no matter how many times she'd been there.

The starfighters she'd dreamed of flying since she was little - sleek A-Wings and the powerful X-Wings among them – were all lined up ready and waiting. The fleet was thin, these ships being the last remnants the resistance could gather while their allies were limited, but every visit she noticed an unfamiliar ship that had joined the ranks. They were getting stronger, slowly but surely.

One day she hoped to fly some of them herself, but for now she was here for a different ship altogether.

The Millennium Falcon had been parked for her stay on Yhin, the craft far too recognisable now to use on any missions while lightspeed tracking was still an issue. It didn't mean it hadn't caused its own host of problems, however.

A flock of porgs flew gracefully overhead from the hangar entrance, landing in a nook in the mountain wall. The creatures that had taken refuge on the ship in Ahch-To had been flushed out by Chewie, but he couldn't have known the alarming rate in which they would reproduce. You now couldn't go anywhere in the hangar without hearing a small chorus of the familiar chirps. Rey found the little squat things quite adorable, but it wasn't an opinion shared amongst other resistance members. Particularly anyone on clean up duty.

She arrived at the Falcon where Chewie was busy repairing the blaster cannon beneath the hull. It had been a unusable mess since it was damaged flying through the Crait caves, but he wouldn't give up until it was back in full working order. She admired the care he took towards the Falcon, something Unkar had never done while owning the craft. He only cared about owning it, leaving the ship to rust. It was clear Chewie adored the Falcon - despite now moaning at her about the time it was taking to fix.

“Well it looks so much better than before! You'll get there, I'm sure of it,” she said with a smile of encouragement, “but maybe I should take the pilot seat next time we're in a tight spot?” 

The wookie stopped what he was doing and whined disapprovingly, not appreciating the jab at his flight skills. 

Rey laughed.

“I'm joking, you can fly this old thing better than I ever could.”

He made a small growl of thanks and continued to work on the cannon. She had to wonder if it was wise for him to be using a welder that threw out sparks like that, considering he was covered in fur. But she was sure he knew what he was doing. Mostly.

She made her way to the legendary ships interior and let out a small sigh of relief. Although she had been using her allocated a room in the base to rest, she still felt more at ease on the Falcon. It wasn't quite home, but it felt safe and quite cosy, similar to her Walker back on Jakku.

It was also a convenient place she could discreetly store items she didn't want to share with anyone. 

Rey went straight to the storage unit and pulled out the ancient tomes from their hiding place.  
Some would call what she had done stealing, but she thought of it more as... salvaging. Like old ship parts being reused in a newer model, these books could be put to better use than being buried on an island in the middle of nowhere. 

Rey hated to admit that it had taken a while to muster the courage to research them - she knew it would be a challenging task. Her encounter with Kylo this morning, however, fuelled a new sense of urgency to find, anything that could improve her ability to wield the force. 

She settled at the round table and began pouring through the books one by one, unsure exactly of what she was looking for. She just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she needed to learn from them, something waiting to be discovered. 

The tree had called to her for a reason.

But no matter how many languages she was competent with, or how much time her eyes raked over the pages, nothing made sense. The symbols didn't look remotely like anything she had seen before. Truth was she was far better at speaking other languages than reading and writing them. It had never been a priority growing up.

She knew this much, the language looked very old. 

Before long a throbbing tension began forming in her temples. Clearly staring hard at foreign symbols as though she understood them was not going to work. She sighed in defeat and quickly flipped the pages of the final book, ready to add it to the pile of tomes she'd failed with. As her fingers brushed past the last page, she felt something strange. It was thicker than the rest. On closer inspection it appeared that it wasn't one page at all, but several stuck together.

Ever so gently, she prised the weathered pages apart. More incoherent symbols greeted her and something else - a drawing inked elegantly on to the paper.

She ran a finger over the it, feeling the delicate raised edges of the symbol. A figure sat cross-legged in a meditative pose, half white, half black. Equal parts light... and dark.

She had seen art like this before on Ahch-To, the striking mosaic etched in her memory. However, unlike the lightsaber wielding pose, the figures hands were facing upwards and above its head was a strange shape. Rey pulled the book even closer.

The object was round but angular at the same time, lines forming elegant triangular shapes all over it. It almost looked as though it was... glowing?

A chill went through her causing the hairs on her arms to rise. What was this thing? Was this something Luke would've explained after further training?

A heavy metallic clatter came from elsewhere in the Falcon, startling her.

“Mmmph!” came a muffled curse from down the corridor. Rey slammed the book closed and moved quickly to stash them all away again. She would have a chance to get another look later.

Grabbing her staff she cautiously followed the noise to find someone rummaging around in an open wall panel. A quick glance at the sling tied around one arm confirmed it was Rose. Although rest and a few bacta treatments had healed the most superficial of wounds over a couple of weeks, not much could quickly fix broken bones.

As she recovered they had fallen into an easy friendship - they both came from impoverished backgrounds and were good at fixing things, it almost felt as though they spoke each others language straight away. It also helped of course that Rose was one of the kindest humans she had ever met.

Rey picked the offending tool - an escaped wrench – up from the floor. 

“Are you okay in there?” she asked.

The engineer pulled her head out of the wall panel, a lit torch between her teeth, blinding Rey in the process. She squinted.

“O, ori,” she mumbled and pulled the torch out, “sorry, just trying to untangle the set up of this hub, even with two hands this might just be impossible.” She took the wrench, offering a nod of thanks in return and hooked it back on to her belt, “I don't know how this thing kept going for so many years in this state!”

“I know, piece of junk, right?” Rey laughed. Unkar had thought he'd gotten a bargain where Rey had thought it was a waste - most of it wouldn't have been enough to exchange for basic portions on Jakku. If she had had even an inkling this was the ship that made the fastest ever Kessel run, she would've stolen the thing earlier.

“Pretty unique though, I never thought I'd see a Corellian freighter like this one. Let alone the same one that Han Solo flew in the war!" Rose beamed. "I feel like I need to pinch myself sometimes.”

“Trust me, I know how that feels... “ she thought back to the sheer excitement she'd felt meeting Han. One moment she was surviving day to day on Jakku, the next she was getting a job offer from one of the most notorious smugglers and war heroes in the galaxy. She shook her head slightly, remembering what had come next. 

“What is it you're doing anyway?” Rey asked, peering into the hole in the wall.

“Oh! Trying to install one of the lightspeed tracking blockers. I bumped the Falcon up on my list. I was too excited to see the guts of this thing. Sorta regretting it now... “ Rose glanced at the tangled mess of wires inside the wall. “It's gonna take longer than I thought to get the location scrambler up and running. Might not even work with a ship this old.”

“An older signal converter could help. I'll see what I can find lying around.” Rey moved to begin her search through the ship and the comlink strapped to Rose's wrist crackled to life.

“Rose? Rose, you there?” came Finn's voice. There was no mistaking the hint of panic within it. Rey stopped in her tracks and looked to Rose - her eyes were opened wide. She could sense it too.

“Yeah... what's up?” Rose asked.

“We need to report to the briefing room, right now, “ said Finn a little breathlessly, “have you seen Rey?”

“She's here with me," said Rose. "We're on our way."


End file.
